Naked Game
by PrincePink
Summary: " Permainan yang menarik dan pasti kau akan ketagihan memainkannya?" - "Ohya? coba jelaskan padaku permainan apa itu?" (CHANBAEK/GS/1S)


**Naked Games**

 **Rate** : T . But i warned you to being M *giggle*

 **Genre** : Marriage Life, Humor (garing sih), genderswitch!

 **Cast** : Daddy Park - Mommy Byun

 **Summary** : " Permainan yang menarik dan pasti kau akan ketagihan memainkannya?" - "Ohya? coba jelaskan padaku permainan apa itu?"

 **PS** : Bahasa tidak baku, maklum anak alay yang buat wks!

.

.

Chanyeol memperhatikan istrinya yang asik memeriksa tumpukan skripsi mahasiswa nya. Wajah perempuan itu begitu cantik ketika serius dan sesekali menggumam. Chanyeol jadi ingin sekali mencium seharian penuh kekasih hatinya itu.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepas kacamata nya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan malah memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, sesekali memberikan ciuman kupu - kupu di bahu mulusnya. Baekhyun kembali memeriksa skripsi berikutnya.

"Kamu lapar hmm?"

Maklum, pengantin baru. Masih hangat dan romantis aw!

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengecup pelipis Baekhyun. Perempuan bergolongan darah O itu terkekeh dan menatap suaminya dari pinggir

" _For God Sake_ , kenapa sih kamu manja banget hari ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin manja denganmu," Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun," Baekhyun ku sayang,"

"Tumben, biasanya hari libur begini kamu masih bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng dan melepas pelukannya, Baekhyun sedikit kecewa sejujurnya. Huft

"Tidak ada clien. Kalo pun ada, masih ada Jongin di Law Firm," Chanyeol merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun yang keluar dari gulungan rambutnya. "Lagipula, mereka memberi ku libur setiap sabtu. Katanya pengantin baru harus sering - sering memanaskan ranjang," kekeh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol dan menghasilkan suara mengaduh dari bibir sexy dan tebal milik Chanyeol.

"Aduh, sakit banget tau!"

"Siapa suruh mesum! Weks!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Chanyeol terkekeh dan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil pasangan hidupnya yang menggemaskan dan aduhai.

"Kamu juga libur gini seneng banget kerja. Ga kasihan sama suami mu yang ngenes ngeliatin kamu meriksa skripsi mahasiswa - mahasiswa mu?" tanya Chanyeol lemas. Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol yang sudah bergerilya di perutnya dan hampir naik ke kedua gunung kembar Baekhyun,kalau tangan nakal itu tidak dipukul Baekhyun.

"Terus kamu maunya aku gimana?"

"Kita habisin waktu berdua aja,"

"Ngapain?"

"Bikin dedek - Awww!" Chanyeol kembali mengaduh karena Baekhyun memukul kepalanya dengan skripsi yang tebalnya hampir setara dengan novel harry potter, isinya bikin pusing kepala, buatnya mati - matian dan isi skripsinya penuh revisian Baekhyun yang ga tanggung - tanggung revisiannya ampe semua dicoret! Eh- Maaf maaf, ini author nya mungkin lagi sensitif ama skripsi jadi bawaannya ngenes mulu. Oke, lanjut.

"Chanyeol ini masih siang. Tunggu malam bisa kan?" gemas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memelas.

"Iya Tuan Putri baiklah. Aku kan memang terbiasa 'patroli malam' hehe,"

Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang kembali asik dengan skripsi - skripsi yang tebalnya bikin sakit mata *curcol*

"Ayo kita bermain game?"

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan lelaki yang ia cintai itu dengan bingung ,"Game apa?"

"Permainan yang menarik dan pasti kau akan ketagihan memainkannya?" ujar Chanyeol misterius. Baekhyun geli melihat suaminya yang sok- sok begini

"Ohya? coba jelaskan padaku permainan apa itu?"

"Okey nanti aku jelasin. Tapi- " Chanyeol melempar skripsi ditangan Baekhyun dan mengecup cepat bibir Baekhyun, "Aku akan menjelaskannya di kamar, cantik"

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk diatas karpet, saling berhadapan, dengan dua buah dadu di dalam sebuah gelas kecil.

"Jadi gimana cara mainnya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol melipat kedua tungkai kakinya dan ditaruh di depan dadanya.

"Gampang kok. Kamu pasti bisa, kamu kan pintar,"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Suaminya ini terkadang terlalu berlebihan, otaknya macam anak SMU labil dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, Baekhyun suka dengan Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Cara bermainnya, kita akan saling melempar pertanyaan. Bebas kamu mau nanya apa aja. Tapi kalo bisa sih pertanyaannya seputar ilmu pengetahuan," kekeh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kamu bebas mau bertanya apapun karena aku yakin Park Chanyeol akan selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaan sulit darimu," sombong Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendecih mendengar ucapan alay bin narsis dari suaminya.

"Lalu dadu ini?"

"Dadu ini penanda siapa yang harus bertanya lebih dahulu,"

"Oke, terus?"

"Dan permainan ini berbeda dari yang lain karena ..."

"Karena?"

"Karena yang kalah harus mau membuka pakaiannya. Sampai ia benar - benar telanjang," ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah PK (Penjahat Kelamin) andalannya. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, menatap Chanyeol yang menaik turunkan alisnya yang sialnya sexy itu.

Tidak buruk juga mengikuti permainan suami alaynya ini, batin Baekhyun.

"Oke,ayo kita bermain," seringai Baekhyun

.

.

Dadu pun di kocok dan munculah angka 9 dari sepasang dadu tersebut.

"Ye, ganjil. Pertama gilranku," senang Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdegup saat ini, ia berdoa semoga jawabannya benar karena Baekhyun yakin otak suaminya ini aneh, pertanyaannya aneh jawabannya pun pasti aneh.

"Oke Park Baekhyun, pertanyaan dari ku adalah," Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya sambil berpikir, dan tersenyum saat secercah ide muncul di kepalanya.

" **Dari ketiga jenis bunga ini yaitu Lily, Anggrek dan Rose, manakah yang merupakan salah satu jenis dari American Beauty**?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia pernah membaca ini sewaktu smu karena dia memang cinta berkebun dan menurutnya tak sulit pertanyaan dari Chanyeol ini.

"Kalau aku bisa menjawabnya, kau akan apa?" tantang Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum sombong.

"Aku akan melepas T-shirtku,"

"Bersiaplah membuka atasan mu itu karena jawaban yang benar adalah **American Beauty merupakan jenis Rose**. Benarkan?" Riang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, seharusnya ia tahu istrinya itu senang dengan segala jenis perbungaan. Chanyeol melepas T-shirnya dan Baekhyun tanpa sadar menutup mulutnya sendiri karena ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana dada bidang dan perut kotak - kotak suaminya. Padahal tiap hari Baekhyun mengelus dan menjilat dan - ah! stop!

"Sekarang giliranku," ujar Baekhyun riang bak anak gadis pertama kali diajak kencan.

"Oke Park Chanyeol, **siapakah nama presiden yang menyimpan toples selai kacang diatas meja ouval**?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya

"Siapa yang tahu dia menaruh apa diatas meja ouvalnya Baekhyun?! pertanyaan macam apa itu!" kesal Chanyeol. Baekhyun menaikan alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol jengkel.

"Itu sejarah bodoh!"

"Beri aku pilihan ganda," tawar Chanyeol.

"Okey, **pilihan pertama adalah Franklin Delano Rossevelt, kedua Ronald Reagen, ketiga Gloria Macapagal Aroyo**. Ayo jangan lama - lama!"

"Franklin Delano tidak mungkin, ia tidak suka selai kacang," jawab Chanyeol sekenanya, dan Baekhyun dibuat terkekeh. Kemenangan pasti ada di tangannya dan ia yakin tidak akan berakhir telanjang didepan suami lebay nya.

"Emm, aku jawab pilihan kedua! **Ronald Reagen**! Pasti dia yang menaruh nya!"

WHAT?! chanyeol bisa menjawabnya. Baekhyun melepas t-shirt nya dan melemparnya kemana saja sehingga ia hanya menyisakan bra merah yang terlihat kecil di dada besarnya. Chanyeol bersiul nakal melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya panas dingin. Baekhyun mengibaskan rambutnya kesal

"Wow!"

"Lanjutkan, kali ini kau yang kalah," desis Baekhyun.

"Oke, sekarang giliranku. **Jika seseorang lahir pada tahun 1962, maka ia akan memiliki shio apa**? Pilihannya adalah yang pertama **Macan** , kedua **Ular** dan ketiga **monyet** ,"

Baekhyun menutup matanya sebentar dan tersenyum saat sebuah jawaban muncul di kepalanya. Chanyeol menaikan alisnya.

" Tentu saja ia memiliki shio Ular!"

"Lepas celanamu Baek karena jawaban yang benar adalah **Macan**! Yey!" Girang Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan melepas hotpants nya sehingga hanya dalaman saja yang kini menempel ditubuh sintalnya. Chanyeol berdecak kagum dan tatapannya itu membuat Baekhyun jengkel. Mesum kali suaminya ini!

"Giliranmu," ujar Chanyeol yang sudah sedikit gerah dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

" **Pada umur berapa Edmund Hillary mencapai puncak Mount Everest** ? pilihan pertama **30 tahun** ,kedua **34 tahun** dan terakhir **35 tahun** ," tanya Baekhyun dengan mata menyipit.

"Itu mudah," ujar Chanyeol," jawabannya pasti 30 tahun kan?"

"Salah!" ujar Baekhyun semangat. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, bolamatanya hampir keluar.

"Yang benar **34 tahun**! Lepas celanamu,"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan melepas celana jins nya hingga kini ia hanya tertutupi boxer _Giorgio Armani_ hitam. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya saat ia melihat tonjolan besar diselangkangan Chanyeol. Berpikiran mesum pada pasangan hidup tidak apa kan? wkwkwk.

" Sekarang aku," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun," **Sunflower adalah sebutan untuk salah satu negara bagian di ameria serikat ini, dan pilihan nya adalah Kansas, California, dan Texas** ,"

Baekhyun menaruh telunjuk di dagunya dan berpikir sejenak. Memang benar, istrinya ini pandai. Tidak salah Chanyeol memilihnya. Tapi yang jelas, mau ia yang harus membuka pakaiannya atau Baekhyun yang harus telanjang, inti dari permainan ini adalah merasakan sensasi permainan yang panas dan menyenangkan bagi pengantin baru fufufu!

"Aku jawab **Kansas**!" jawab Baekhyun lantang.

"Oke kamu memang si cerdik seksi yang menawan," ujar Chanyeol sambil melepas boxernya dan Baekhyun terkekeh mesum melihat sesuatu yang menggantung bebas di selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya aku bisa lihat _Chan's Anaconda_ ,"

" _Anaconda_ ini akan semakin berani jika melihatmu kalah dan telanjang dihadapan ku,"

"Uhyeh, tunggu saja," tantang Baekhyun.

"Sekarang giliranku Baekhyun," Oke mungkin Baekhyun kini sudah gagal fokus karena sesuatu yang menarik telah mencuri perhatian Baekhyun. Benda panjang, tegak , berwarna -

" **Dimanakah letak sungai Zaire**?"

Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan Chanyeol yang bahkan kini DENGAN SIALNYA DUDUK DENGAN KAKI DILEBARKAN SEHINGGA ANACONDA NYA TERKESPOSE! huft! Sialan!

"TUTUP KAKIMU BODOH!"

"Kenapa? Kan enak, dingin. Adik ku jadi adem," ujar Chanyeol polos. Chanyeol tidak tahu istrinya sudah sedikit 'basah' euh!

"Apa pilihan gandanya ?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi clue nya, **sungai itu berada di Afrika** ,"

"Aku jawab Afrika Selatan,"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyipitkan matanya, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Yakin?"

"Jelas aku yakin!"

"Yey! Baekhyun melepas Bra nya! Cepat lepas bra mu karena jawabannya **Afrika Barat**!"

Dengan kesal Baekhyun melepas bra nya dan menunjukan kedua buah dada segar dan ranum milikinya di hadapan suaminya. Dengan gemas Chanyeol maju kedepan dan meremas buah dada Baekhyun

"Chanyeol!Sakit bodoh!"

"Habis menggelantung seperti itu, minta aku remas," polos Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutupi kedua dadanya dengan tangannya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa, Baekhyun ketagihan remasannya, ups!

"Selanjutnya," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha menutupi dadanya dan demi apapun kini mata Chanyeol fokus pada dua bongkahan dadanya yang ia tutupi namun tetap terlihat karena yeah, dada Baekhyun tidak kecil _man_!

"Aku tidak akan memberi pilihan ganda pada pertanyaanku,"

"Silahkan,"

"Baik Chanyeol, **siapakah nama ilmuwan yang pertama kali melihat adanya sel - sel dengan mikroskop**?"

"Serius adakah pertanyaan yang lebih sulit dari ini?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjawabnya," cibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan seketika tubuh Chanyeol sudah berada dekat dihadapannya. Semakin dekat, semakin tangan Chanyeol berada di pinggangnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda sambil melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi kedua dadanya. Chanyeol terkesiap melihat betapa indah Tuhan menciptakan istrinya ini. Yeah, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sedari tadi _Tense of Sexual_ sudah memenuhi kamar mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu jawabannya,"

"Robert,"

"Hmm?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menjawab satu nama itu.

" **Robert Hooke** , sayang. Robert Hooke lah jawabannya," seringai Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum

menggoda sambil mengerlingkan matanya kemudian mengelus bisep Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan dia untukku,"

"Dengan senang hati,"

Chanyeol melepas celana dalam Baekhyun dengan perlahan, menurunkannya dari pinggang, menuju paha, melewati betis, dan berakhir ditelapak kaki kemudian melemparkannya asal. ,Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kuncup merah muda yang selama ini ia idamkan milik Baekhyun.

" Bunga ini butuh kumbang, dan kumbang itu harus masuk kedalam bunga ini," ujar Baekhyun menggoda sambil menaruh jarinya ditengah - tengah kebanggan milik setiap kaum hawa.

"Sudah waktunya kumbang masuk," genit Baekhyun. Tanpa aba - aba Chanyeol segera menyambar bibir Baekhyun dan sudah tak sabar memasukan apa yang harus ia masukan sedari tadi kedalam 'sangkar' nya.

.

.

 **END**

.

 **PS** : Jadi inti dari Fanfic ini hanya sekedar memberi ilmu pengetahuan baru tentang hal - hal kecil di dunia ini namun ternyata memiliki dampak yang besar dan berpengaruh pada perkembangan dunia ini. Weis! Adengan Chanbaek nya ampe telanjangan, gw dapet dari salah satu iklan kedua pasangan main game kaya gini. Anjir, kebayang nya langsung Chanbaek wkwk!

 **PS** : IYA MAAFIN MASUK - MASUKIN UNSUR SKRIPSI DI FANFIC :(

 **PS** : Makasih yang udah mau baca :) jangan lupa review ya!

 **PS** : Bikin fanfic pake bahasa ga baku asik juga hahay!

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI 1S ICHA SELANJUTNYA!**


End file.
